El Baculo Rashumiko es devuelto a la vida
by Sandy136
Summary: Un antiguo baculo es traido a la vida luego de ser destruido por Sesshomaru y su padre. Nuevamente los recuerdos amargos volveran al blanco yukai para recordar la muerte de su madre a manos del mosntruo que creo ese baculo. Entren y lean please!
1. El comienzo

**Cap. 1**

**Era una mañana agradable en la casa de Aome acababa de despertar luego de haber pasado unos días allí descansando de las batallas que había llevado a cabo en la época antigua, mientras contemplaba el paisaje desde la ventana de su habitación y observaba la tranquilidad del aquel que era su hogar, pensaba en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en menos de un año.**

**  
Había pasado de ser una chica tranquila que solo se preocupaba por sus estudios y familia a recolectar los fragmentos de una perla por la que todos los seres malignos del mundo, tanto antiguo como el moderno estaban dispuestos a matar a quien fuera incluso a ella, a sentir celos y algo de ira contra una mujer que ya no estaba viva mas deambulaba por el mundo con un cuerpo que parecía humano pero en realidad era echo de barro y huesos que constantemente intentaba matar a Inuyasha y en mas de una ocasión trato de hacer lo mismo con ella, aun así cada ves que esa extraña mujer llamada Kikyou necesito de la ayuda de Aome o de Inuyasha ella misma se encargaba de la que obtuviese aunque por un segundo luego de haberle prestado su ayuda se arrepentía pero prefería no pensar en ello. **

**Aun así no se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho pensaba en los amigos que había conocido al pequeño Shipou, a su amiga Sango, al monje Miroku, a la gatita Kirara y por ultimo a Inuyasha y a todos los que junto con ellos habían ayudado quizás si ella no hubiera cruzado ese pozo el mundo seria muy diferente ahora pero pensar en eso solo hacia que su cabeza se llenara de preguntas que no tenían una respuesta y su mente se llenaba de "tal ves", pero vivir en "el tal vez" no es algo muy saludable.**

Madre Aome el desayuno esta servido bajas?

AomeSi mamá ya voy, es mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas solo conseguiré retrasarme y que Inuyasha se preocupe por mi tardanza a él no le gusta esperar, seguramente ya esta bastante inquieto

Mientras que del otro lado del pozo en el antiguo Japón:

Inu Por que demorara tanto Aome? Prometio que estaría aquí antes del anochecer y ya esta bajando el sol! Grrrrr

Mir Inuyasha es normal que la señorita Aome quiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su familia recuerda que varias veces ella nos a dicho que los echa de menos y me imagino que allí es todo bastante tranquilo

San Es cierto su excelencia, Inuyasha deberías ser mas comprensivo con la pobre de Aome ya que cada ves que tu sales herido o te pasa algo ella es la primera en preocuparse por ti

Ship Es cierto perro tonto deberías ser un poco mas amable con Aome!

Inu Cállate! y golpea a Shipou en la cabeza

Ship Té salvas porque soy un niño pero ya veras luego que venga Aome le voy a contar ya vas a ver! wawawawawa!

Inu Toma otra por bocón niño insolente! y le vuelve a pegar.

En la época actual Aome se despide de su familia:

Aome Adiós mamá, sota, abuelo y pujo nos vemos en unos días adiós!

Y cruza el pozo, al subir por la enredadera que hace de soga para llegar al exterior del pozo y asomarse ve algo extraño pero aun así continua.

Joven Hasta que llegas niña no sabes que odio que me hagan esperar

Aome Quien eres? Acaso me conoces?

Joven Mi nombre es Baishoken, no realmente jamas nos hemos visto pero aun así me han dado ordenes de llevarte conmigo y eso pienso hacer, así que o vienes por las buenas o te llevare por las malas tu decides, por cual de las dos iras? solo espero que sea la forma mas divertida

Aome Inuyasha donde estas? Pensaba Aome mientras observa a aquel hombre llamado Baishoken de aspecto extraño, de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo en el centro de la cabeza vistiendo un kimono al que lo cubría una armadura y llevaba en su espalda todo tipo de armas entre las que se distinguían un arco y flechas algo extraños un bastón algo parecido al que había visto que llevaba Yacen el sirviente de Sesshomaru pero aun así tenia algo diferente no eran lo mismo aunque no sabia porque y en su cintura unas cuantas espadas.

Aome Qué quieres de mi porque me buscas, quien te ordeno llevarme?

Bai Valla, veo que te gusta hablar y eres muy curiosa o imprudente quizás no te des cuenta pero yo no tengo paciencia así que ya no eliges yo elegire por ti, será por las malas! y se abalanza sobre Aome

Aome NO, IRE CONTIGO JAMAS! suelta su mochila y toma su arco y flecha y comienza a correr aun así Baishoken lanza una flecha y logra rozar una de las mejillas de Aome y hacerle una pequeña herida por la que comienza a sangrar.  
Aome se detiene lanza una flecha pero Baishoken logra enviarla devuelta contra Aome usando su extraño arco y rechaza el ataque

Aome No puede ser mi propia flecha se vuelve en mi contra

Bai No pensaras que te saldrías con la tuya o si niña tonta? eres una ilusa

Aome cae al piso inconsciente y Baishoken aprovecha para levatarla y llamar a su mascota a quien llamaba Shukatsu un extraño dragón de color rojo como el fuego pero de tamaño imponente sus alas tenían plumas plateadas por lo que se podría decir que era bastante raro y especial, con tan solo mover sus alas un par de veces logro arrancar varios arboles aunque su amo ni se inmuto y observo a la bestia mientras bajaba de los cielos.

Bai Hasta que llegas, pense que iba a tener que ir a buscarte, me imagino que te divertiste destruyendo las aldeas que encontraste, has visto a los demás? Shukatsu lo miro a los ojos y no emite sonido alguno

Bai Por tu cara deduzco que no sabes nada de ellos, bueno supongo que ya aparecerán después de todo ellos jamas se pierden la diversión y me parece que con esta chica tendremos mucha de ella jajajajaja se sube a Shukatsu y este comienza a ascender y se la lleva de allí volando.

En la cabaña donde estaban Inuyasha y el resto del grupo:

Inu Qué?

Mir Que pasa Inuyasha?

Inu siento el olor de la sangre de Aome cerca de aquí y el olor de alguien mas dice esto mientras se pone de pie

San Es mejor ir en ayuda de Aome vamos Kirara quédate aquí Shipou podría ser peligroso para ti y así el grupo se dirige al pozo guiados por Inuyasha

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque:

Kik Siento que alguien me llama, acaso será esa niña ella es mi reencarnación y además si algo le pasase Inuyasha se sentiría muy triste, aun así no puedo evitar sentir odio por ella ya que tiene todo lo que yo quiero pero... ella no puede llamarme o si? Acaso a aumentado sus poderes o alguien me estará llamando en su nombre, como sea es mi deber investigar ya que esa niña es importante para destruir a Naraku no puedo permitir que muera aunque la odie y comienza a caminar hacia donde siente el llamado de la que cree que es Aome, tras unos arboles ve una figura y mientras mas se acerca distingue a una mujer de cabello color rosa largo hasta detrás de las rodillas y sujetado con broches a los lados para que no molestaran la visón de la mujer, usa un kimono blanco y su rostro era muy bello parecía indefensa pero Kikyou no se deja engañar ya que no todo lo que es malo muestra su cara llena de maldad.

Kik Quién eres y porque usas esa flecha para llamarme? mientras ve en la mano derecha de la chica una flecha que era igual a las que usaba Aome

Jovencita Mi nombre, eso quieres saber? no quieres saber que a pasado con la chica que llaman Aome y como logre quitarle esta flecha?

Kik Qué, de que hablas?

Jovencita jajaja Es sencillo se la quito uno de mis, compañeros minutos antes de llevársela como yo te llevare a ti, mi nombre es Somera

Kik Bien Somera, lamento desilucinarte pero tu estas desarmada mientras que yo tengo esto para defenderme y levanta su arco lanzando una flecha

Som jajaja Indefensa, yo? No puedes estar mas equivocada levanta su mano derecha y abre la palma dejando que la flecha salga de ella a gran velocidad la que disuelve el poder de la flecha de Kikyou y logrando golperla cayendo esta inconsciente.  
Somera se acerca la toma en sus brazos y llama Shukatsu quien viene y lentamente desciende para dejar subir a Somera a su lomo y luego comenzar a ascender mientras Somera forma un campo que repele a las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyou y las disuelve.

Som Ni tus serpientes podrán ayudarte en esta ocasión así que no guardes esperanzas de librarte de esta, ahora si que comenzara la diversión en grande jajajaja

Kik Qué pretenderá esta mujer secuestrándome a mi y a Aome? Acaso hay alguien mas además de Naraku que nos busca a nosotras, pero quien podrá ser y por qué?


	2. La culpa atormenta la mente de un hanyu

**Cap 2**

**Mientras que Inuyasha y el grupo se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba el pozo.**

**Inuyasha pensaba solamente en que si algo malo le había pasado a Aome seria su culpa, en que si la hubiera esperado al lado del pozo eso jamas hubiera pasado y que ahora estarían cómodamente sentados en la cabaña de Kaede disfrutando de todas las cosas que Aome siempre traía en su mochila. Llegaron al pozo pero no vieron a Aome solo encontraron su mochila y mas adelante un gran pozo que se había echo a causa de algo pero no sabían de que.**

**San Inuyasha, ven mira esto**

**Inu Qué es eso Sango?**

**San Es una pluma pero...**

**Mir Pero que Sango?**

**San Su excelencia es muy grande debe pertenecer a un animal bastante raro lo digo por su color plateado y su gran tamaño, no les parece?**

**Imu Si Sango además esta pluma tiene el olor de Aome y de un hombre**

**Mir Mira Inuyasha, aquí esta el arco y algunas de las flechas de la señorita Aome y esta pozo fue causado por una de estas flechas**

**Inu Qué? Estas seguro Miroku**

**Mir Si **

**San Su excelencia Inuyasha miren estos arboles están todos arrancados de raíz pero esto no fue echo por una animal o la fuerza de la naturaleza**

**Inu Es cierto Sango esto fue echo por un ventanval muy fuerte seguramente causado por el viento que causo el aletear de unas alas y estoy seguro que fue el dueño de esta pluma mientras ve la pluma color plata en la mano de Sango**

**Mir Si Inuyasha tienes razón **

**Inu Pero eso no es todo Miroku, esta pluma tiene el olor de Aome y el de un hombre así que creo que se la llevaron volando de aquí**

**San Si pero...**

**Mir Qué Sango?**

**San Su excelencia, Inuyasha no creo que Aome se halla ido por voluntad propia**

**Imu Que quieres decir Sango?**

**San Inuyasha no es mi intención preocupàrte mas pero creo que Aome estaba inconsciente o algo así cuando se la llevaron de aquí-**

**Mir Es cierto Sango, la señorita Aome tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y dudo que se halla dejado secuestrar fácilmente**

**Inu Aome dónde estas!**


	3. E venido por ese bastón que cargas

**Cap 3: "E venido por ese bastón que cargas "**

**En una montaña un poco lejos de aquel bosque estaban Lin, A, Un, Sesshomaru y Yaken caminado tranquilamente mientras conversaban:**

Yak - Amo bonito a dónde vamos me lo puede decir? mientras ve a su amo Sesshomaru

Lin Señor Yaken no sea tan curioso o sino el señor Sesshomaru se va a enfadar con usted se lo dice mientras acaricia a Un

Sessho Lin sube a Un y A y ve a buscarte tu comida, recuerda que yo ya te lo advertí no pienso hacerlo por ti mientras mira a Lin

Lin Si señor Sesshomaru prometo volver pronto, vamosnos A y Un mientras sube y se va alejando rápidamente.

Sessho Yaken acompaña a Lin

Yak Pero amo bonito para qué voy a ir con esa niña? no había terminado de hablar que Sesshomaru se detiene, se voltea y le da un golpe en la cabeza

Sessho Has lo que te dije!

Yak Esta bien amo bonito pero ya no me pege mientras caen unas lagrimas de sus ojos

Lin continuaba buscando algo que comer en lo comenzaba ya una linda mañana y vio una plantacion de frutos silvestres que parecian ser muy apetitosos por lo que bajo y decidio comer algunas mientras que obserba como A y Un comian otras. todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Lin sintio un ventisca bastante fuerte y al mirar a su alrededor lo unico que pudo observar fue como Yaken se acercaba a ella.

Yak Qué te pasa Lin, Por qué me miras así? mientras observa a la niña con un gesto un tanto extraño en su cara

Lin Qué? No me pasa nada señor Yaken jajaja Habrá sido mi imaginación dice ella mientras toma otra fruta

Yak Hay niña tonta, no se porque mi amo bonito se preocupa tanto por ti?

En ese exacto momento se siente una suave brisa que hace que las hojas de los arboles se muevan como si estuvieran bailando y de entre unos arbustos sale un muchacho que aparentaba no tener mas de 15 años, de cabello color plata largo hasta su cintura, su mirada parecía algo extraviada vestía un kimono color verde claro y no tenia ningún tipo de armas pero se podía ver en su cuello un pequeño amuleto que apenas resaltaba entre sus ropas.

Yak Quién eres tu muchacho?

Much Mi nombre carece de importancia pero si quieres saberlo te lo dire, me llamo Yuro y e venido por ese bastón que cargas y esa niña mientras observa a Lin quien había quedado impávida luego de escuchar el proposito de este extraño joven.


	4. Por mas que grites o pidas ayuda nadie o

**Cap 4: "Por mas que grites o pidas ayuda nadie oirá tus gritos"**

**Yaken tenia un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro y aun no salía del asombro de aquello que había escuchado así que solo por precaución volvió a preguntarle a ese extraño muchacho que es lo que quería con ellos?**

**Yak Qué es lo qué acabas de decir jovencito? Mientras observa como el Yuro comienza lentamente a acercase a ellos sin mostrar un solo gesto o emoción alguna en su rostro.**

**Yuro Acaso eres sordo, dije que e venido por ese báculo y esa niña, creo que tu nombre es Lin no es así? Mientras se acerca a Lin la cual comienza a sentir algo de miedo y un impulso por retroceder lentamente pero aun así el miedo la había paralizado y permanecía inmóvil en su sitio.**

**En ese mismo instante Yaken se lanza contra Yuro quien lo esquiva mientras Yaken pasa a su lado tomando a Lin por un brazo y lanzándola unos cuantos metros lejos de Yuro.**

**Yak Lin corre! Huye de aquí ahora súbete en A y Un y vete de aquí! (Si algo llegara a pasarte el Señor Sesshomaru jamas me lo perdonaría ni yo me lo perdonaría a mí mismo) pensaba Yaken mientras miraba a Yuro quien volvía a caminar hacia Lin quien no salía aun de su asombro y permanecía imapavida en el suelo.**

**Yuro Realmente crees que me iré de aquí sin llevarme aquello por lo que e venido, me han dado ordenes de llevar ese báculo y a esa niña y eso es lo que haré ahora mismo mientras camina a paso mas apresurado hacia donde Lin estaba recuperándose aun de la fuerte impresión.**

**Lin Yo... yo ... yo té conozco? Si te he visto antes pero ... no recuerdo de donde? Dice esto mientras se pone de pie y mira el rostro de Yuro quien se encontraba a escasos metros de la niña.**

**Yak Lin agáchate! Mientras toma a su báculo y grita BACULO DE DOS CABEZAS! En ese instante una gran llamarada sale del báculo de Yaken en dirección a Yuro mientras Lin se agacha y se cubre la cabeza viendo de reojo a Yuro quien esboza una leve sonrisa como si supiera algo que los demás desconocen.**

**Yuro Realmente crees que con tal débil ataque me harás algún daño? Eres un ingenuo! En ese instante Yuro levanta su mano izquierda en la que aquella gran llama choca y rebota tomando aun más fuerza y volviéndose contra Yaken, en ese instante Lin se pone de pie e intenta ir en ayuda de este pero ya era demasiado tarde el ataque había alcanzado a su nuevo objetivo y Yaken no logro esquivarlo a tiempo.**

**Lin Señor Yaken, Señor Yaken! Lin corre al lado de Yaken pero este estaba inconsciente A y Un tratan de atacar a Yuro para dar tiempo a la niña para escapar pero fue inútil, Yuro levanta nuevamente la mano izquierda y devuelve el ataque, mientras Lin ve una escena ya familiar a su alrededor **

**Lin Están todos muertos, otra ves me e quedado sola, es igual a aquella ves, en las que mis padres y hermanos murieron a manos de esos ladrones mientras que unas lagrimas recorren su cara y recuerda aquel triste día, en el que se quedo sola hasta que encontró al Señor Sesshomaru, a Yaken y a los demás, su vista comenzó a nublarse cada ves mas, la que estaba fija en Yuro quien se acerca a la niña y coloca su mano derecha tiernamente sobre el hombro de esta, mientras se inclina hasta que queda cerca de su rostro y le dice: **

**Yuro No te preocupes, a donde vas no necesitas de nada ni de nadie y por mas que grites o pidas ayuda nadie oirá tus gritos al escuchar esas palabras Lin entra en estado de pánico **

**Lin Señor Sesshomaru ayúdeme! lanza un grito con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así Yuro presiona un lugar que se encuentra entre el cuello y el hombro de esta y Lin cae inconsciente al suelo**

**En otra parte:**

**Sessho Lin, porque de pronto me vino un pensamiento extraño a mi mente, es mejor ir a ver porque se tardan tanto en ese instante Sesshomaru comienza a rastrear a Lin y marcha a gran velocidad como si supiera que algo malo le había ocurrido a la niña.**

**Mientras que donde Lin y los demás estaban Yuro aprovecha este momento para tomar el báculo que Yaken aun sostenía en sus manos y aunque estaba inconsciente le costo algo de trabajo quitárselo**

**Yuro Tonto, inconsciente o no aun así tratas de oponérteme, debería matarte para aliviar tu sufrimiento pero eso no esta dentro de nuestros planes, así que aun podrás disfrutar de tu vida por un poco mas de tiempo mientras que se agacha y recoge a Lin y cuando se pone de pie canta una leve tonada que atrae a un gran animal de color blanco como la nieve parecido a un unicornio con alas de color celeste agua que logra hacer que la tierra retumbe por donde el pasa dejando unos grandes cráteres por donde el camina.**

**Yuro Que bueno que llegas Roshuke es hora de irnos mientras sube a este y se alejan del ese lugar con gran velocidad.**


	5. Mi nombre es Kogaku

**Cap 5: "Mi nombre es Kogaku "**

**En una aldea un poco mas lejos un joven exterminaba a una bestia**

**Aldeano Muchas gracias muchacho por esto, esa bestia hacia tiempo ya nos molestaba y varias veces asesino a algunos de nosotros mientras ve al joven**

**Joven No hay de que, me da mucho gusto poder ayudarlos ya que ustedes me han mostrado su hospitalidad al permitir quedarme aquí mientras le brinda una sonrisa**

**Aldeano Por cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre, como te lamas muchacho y donde has aprendido a pelear así?**

**Joven Mi nombre es Kogaku y realmente no recuerdo nada mas que eso no se donde aprendí a defenderme así realmente no lo se mientras agacha su cabeza y muestra en su rostro una gran tristeza**

**Aldeano No te pongas triste a veces es mejor no recordar, por cierto mi nombre es Kalos es un placer conocerte Kogaku mientras ve como kogaku muestra una sonrisa y se van a cenar a la casa de este.**

**Ya caia la tarde en esa aldea mientras que en el bosque Sesshomaru se acercaba cada ves mas al lugar donde sintió por ultima ves el olor de Lin, apresurando aun mas sus últimos pasos para llegar allí como si supiera que algo malo había ocurrido en ese instante diferencio en la oscuridad de la noche un par de siluetas**

**Sessho No puedo equivocarme son A, Un y Yaken pero donde esta Lin? mientras se para frente a Un y A sacando su colmillo sagrado para revivir a su fiel mascota.**

**Sessho Puedo ver a los enviados del mas halla y en ese instante mueve su espada destruyendo a esos entes, instantes después A y Un abren los ojos y se ponen de pie observando a su amo con gran alegría.**

**Sessho Bien, ahora te toca a ti mientras voltea y se encamina hacia donde esta Yaken y al estar frente a este nota que el báculo de dos cabezas ya no estaba allí Esto es extraño, Yaken jamas suelta ese bastón ni siquiera mientras duerme donde estará? Lo mejor será preguntarle a el toma su colmillo sagrado y repite la misma operación que realizo con A y Un , lentamente Yaken abre los ojos los cuales se llenan de lagrimas al ver a su amo frente a el pero pronto su alegría se transforma en angustia al recordar lo que había ocurrido con Lin y su báculo pensando solamente en que podría pasarle a la pobre niña humana a la que le fallo ya que no fue capas de protegerla.**

**Yak Perdone amo bonito, no pude hacer lo que usted me había encargado mientras agacha la cabeza y unas lagrimas caen sobre sus piernas realmente lo siento mucho!**

**Sessho Explícame que sucedió aquí Yaken y dónde están Lin y el báculo que te e dado? mientras ve a su alrededor algunos cráteres en el piso y otros grandes hoyos**

**Yak Es que... yo... no me pegue amo! mientras se pone de rodillas y suplica**

**Sessho No me hagas perder la paciencia y habla de una ves! Deja de balbucear mientras ve como Yaken pasa de tener miedo a estar aterrado.**

**Yaken le cuenta a Sesshomaru todo lo que paso, de aquel extraño joven llamado Yuro y de como intento salvar a Lin pero que había sido inútil ya que el joven quería a esa chica y por nada quería dejarla.**

**Sessho Ya veo, alguien quiere a Lin y a ese Báculo pero no importa después de todo no me viene mal una pelea para aumentar mis poderes antes de batallar nuevamente con Naraku, vamos Yaken debemos recuperar el Báculo de dos cabezas y comienza a correr siguiendo el aroma de Lin**


	6. Correr no servirá de nada

**Cap 6:"Correr no servirá de nada"**

**Mientras que en la aldea donde estaba Kogaku**

**Kogaku Estuvo muy rica la cena, muchas gracias! mientras se pone de pie y toma su arma mientras sale de la casa.**

**kal a donde vas Kogaku? mientras ve como el muchacho se aleja**

**Kog Voy a caminar un rato, no se preocupe volveré pronto y se va caminando hacia una parte mas poblada del bosque donde los arboles eran muy altos y hermosos, todo parecía estar en calma llego a un riachuelo con una hermosa cascada y se sentó a las orillas de este a observar el movimiento tranquilo del agua mientras pensaba **

**Kog Si solo supiera quien es esa joven. Por qué no recuerdo nada mas que su rostro, su sonrisa, qué conexión habrá entre nosotros? mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro lleno de tristeza por no recordar nada sin saber el porque Será mejor que simplemente no piense mas en eso quizás Kalos tenga razón y sea mejor no recordar, ya que quizás recuerde algo que me haga daño algo que no debo recordar en ese instante vio como el agua se volvía turbia y cada ves mas y mas esta comenzaba a mostrarse como un torbellino que subía en dirección hacia el cielo negro de la noche, como si tratare de alcanzar la luna de entre este remolino se pudo avistar a una hermosa joven que aprentaba tener 20 años, con cabello color celeste como el agua mas pura y largo hasta donde la vista pudiera alcanzar a ver, vistiendo un kimono de color amarillo claro y venia sentada en una gata de fuego igual que Kirara pero a la que llamaba Somyo.**

**Jov Hola, creo que tu nombre es Kogaku no es así? mientras Somyo sale del torbellino y se acerca a Kogaku dejando que su dueña baje de su lomo**

**Kog Ssssi, mi nombre es Kogaku que es lo que quieres conmigo? mientras se pone de pie y observa como la joven baja de la bestia con gran gracia y elegancia casi como si estuviera bailando**

**Jov Jajajaja Veo que eres muy valiente o muy tonto? mientras le muestra una sonrisa un tanto diabólica a Kogaku.**

**Kogaku observo de nuevo a la joven y pudo distinguir algo que no había visto antes en una de sus manos había una flor de color celeste que el jamas había visto y parecía que estaba a punto de abrirse.**

**Kog Dime, cuál es tu nombre y qué es lo qué buscas aquí? le pregunta este con una actitud un tanto desafiante para intentar demostrarle que no le tiene miedo aunque en realidad si lo tenia.**

**Jov Jajajaaja, definitivamente eres un tonto, valiente pero tonto al fin. Esta bien por cortesía te diré mi nombre es Akiko y lo que busco aquí es a ti niño, tengo ordenes de llevarte conmigo así que dime vendrás por las buenas o por las malas? Recuerda que soy una dama, por cortesía deberías venir por tu propia voluntad sin pelear conmigo aunque si te opones tengo otra forma de convencerte jajajaja mientras ve como Kogaku retrocede unos pasos viendo con una pared de agua se eleva detrás de la joven.**

**Kog Llevarme? No, no iré contigo de NINGUNA DE LAS DOS FORMAS! y se echa a correr No quiero pelear ni contigo ni con nadie, no me obligues a hacerte daño! mientras mira de reojo a Akiko y continua corriendo**

**Aki Jajaja Correr no servirá de nada, NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI mientras se prepara para atacar a Kogaku con su flor que ya comenzaba a abrirse**

**-------------------------------------------/---------------------/--------------------------------------**

**Y despues de tantos siglos de no actualizar y de mantener un mudo silencio e vuelto.**

**Bueno mis disculpas si es que a alguien e demorado en su lectura con esto de no publicar taaan rapido o pronto los capitulos pero es que e tenido problemas de tooodo tipo y clase.**

**A los que leen pero no opinan les pido que lo hagan porque sino nose que tan bien va esto o si lo tengo que cambiar en alguna forma, porfa opinen y denme de tomatazos si es necesario XD**


End file.
